Season 1 Episode 1: "Let's Get This Party Started"
EPISODE #1: “Let’s Get This Party Started” *You see the beautiful L.A. skyline, and then you see Aiden and Bradley’s huge house.* *You see Aiden sleeping and Bradley passing him by, Bradley goes over to his calendar and crosses of September 7th 2012, the last day of summer vacation* *Aiden wakes up* Aiden: Crap! *Aiden sighs* Aiden: 24 more hours till hell! Bradley: Kill me now! *Bradley faintly walks over to the bathroom and washes off the makeup that is covering his scars* *He sighs* *You see Katarina and Jordy outside Aiden and Bradley’s house, they ring the doorbell* *Aiden walks slowly to the door* Aiden: Hey sluts. *They smile* Jordy: *notices that Aiden is still in his PJ’s* Um, why aren’t you ready? Aiden: What? Katarina: We were going to Starbucks, remember! Aiden: Oh… Okay give me a sec. *Aiden runs up the stairs and gets dressed* *You see Aiden, Jordy and Katarina at Starbucks* Aiden: So, where are the others? Katarina: Chloe and Anabella are doing some more back to school shopping… Jordy: … and Delilah had to stay home…. And Nate has football practice… Aiden: Oh… *He pauses* Aiden: Wait… What the fuck are we doing in Starbucks!?! *They look at him, with a confused face* Aiden: I mean, today’s the last day of summer vacation… of freedom! Katarina: You know… you’re actually on to something… Jordy: Are you guys thinking what I’m thinking? Katarina: A party? Aiden: YES! Random Old Lady: SHHH! Katarina: Umm, excuse me do we know you… No? Well then fuck off! *Aiden and Jordy giggle* Old Lady: You rotten kids! *The old lady storms out* Katarina: Old hag… *Anabella is modeling an outfit in the dressing rooms* Chloe: Totes fabu! Anabella: I know righ— *Gets a text* (AIDEN: Party tonight, my house. 8PM !!) Anabella: Yay! Chloe: What?! Anabella: Aiden is throwing a party! *She squeals* *She texts back* (ANABELLA: We’ll be there! ) *Nate is doing pushups, at the gym* Nate: 196, 197, 198, 199, 20— *Gets text* (AIDEN: Party tonight, my house. 8PM !!) *Nate smiles* *He texts back* (NATE: Deff gonna be there!) *You see Delilah reading ‘Mockingjay’* *She flips the page and sighs* *She looks outside and notices the beautiful weather* *She gets a text* (AIDEN: Party tonight, my house. 8PM !!) *She smiles widely* Delilah: Yes! (DELILAH: I’ll have to sneak out, but I’ll be there) 6 HOURS LATER (at the party) *Aiden takes a bottle of vodka and takes a swig* Aiden: Mmm, that’s the stuff! *Jordy giggles* Jordy: I bet you’re really liking that, aren’t you? Aiden: Oh yes I am! You want? Jordy: Hell yeah! *Jordy grabs the bottle from Aiden and chugs* *Katarina is dancing with Delilah, then Georgina comes out of nowhere* Georgina: Watch out bookworm, the Africa here might get the wrong idea. *Delilah raises an eyebrow* Katarina: Fuck off Whoregina! *Georgina rolls her eyes* Georgina: Whatever losers! *Georgina struts away* *Chloe and Anabella enter, and bump into Georgina* Georgina: Move dumb and dumber! *Chloe flips her off* Chloe: Who invited Whoregina? *Anabella giggles, then she spots Bradley* Anabella: Let’s ask Bradley… *Chloe and Anabella go over to Bradley* Chloe: Bradley! Who invited Whoregina? Bradley: She invited herself I guess… Hey have you guys seen Marianna?! Chloe and Anabella: Nope. Bradley: Oh… Chloe: Don’t worry Bradley; your giiiiiiirlfriend is here somewhere. Bradley: She’s not my girlfriend…. Yet. Anabella: Awh, someone likes Marianna. *Bradley blushes* *You see Nate smoking some pot* *Then, Ryder goes over to him* Ryder: You know… sharing is caring. *Nate smirks, then gives him the cigarette* Ryder: Thanks. *Ryder smokes it* Nate: So, what’s your deal? Ryder: What? Nate: You know… like what team do you play with? Ryder: Uh, the football team… Nate: No, not that team…. Ryder: Oooh! I play for both teams. Nate: Oh, so you’re bi? Ryder: Sure, I’ll fuck anyone… Nate: So, do you wanna maybe join me upstairs? Ryder: Sure *He says with a smirk* *They go up to the bathroom and start kissing* *They close the door* '- CREDITS ROLL -'